Don't Call Me Nymphadora
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: Remus John Lupin is amazing and sadly misunderstood. He was falling in love with Nymphadora Tonks as an adult, but he tried his hardest to not be with her, because he felt as if he didn't deserve her. He was too old, poor, and of course he had his furry little problem. Not that Tonks would ever give up on loving him. And of course, not that Remus knew that...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: hey so this is going to be a Ronks fanfic. Those of you who don't know what this is yet call call yourselves Potterheads, bow your heads in shame. Just kidding, I mean, Ronks is the ship name for Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

By the way, just to avoid legal troubles and such, JK Rowling owns these characters, not me...so yeah. On with the story!

REMUS

I was on my way out of my apartment, sighing at the thought of a new meeting, long, boring, and senseless as it would get us nowhere in finding a way to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I groaned at the thought of then having to deal with Padfoot hassling me about finding a girl. I mean, I was busy with the Order, and well, I knew no one could ever love me because of the monster I am. I still am grateful everyday when I wake up to have Padfoot, and well used to have Prongs, who were there for me always. I won't even mention the other.

I stepped to the fireplace, grabbing some Floo powder, and said sharply, "12 Grimmauld Place."

I stumbled out of the fireplace within the living room, and stepping out into the hall. Looking down, I brush the dust off my clothes, though they weren't too clean and orderly to begin with. I felt a bump, and slid to the floor, someone else falling with me. I land flat on my back, while the mystery person lands on top of my chest. I look up, curiosity piqued, and I suddenly forget how to breathe. She is...beautiful. Wow. Her hair is...pink? Still, I can't help but think of how stunning she is. I give a sharp intake, and she glances down at me, then hurries to get off. She goes to get up, but moves too quickly, and loses her footing tripping over my foot. Instinctively, I spring to my feet, ready to catch her. Where was this agility when I needed it normally?

"I...oh...I'm sorry...you are, well...you must be...Remus, erm..Lupin?" The girl asks me, stuttering rather awkwardly.

"Hi, um yes, I am...and you are..?" I ask, wondering foolishly if maybe I'm the reason she is stuttering. I dismiss the thought immediately, ridiculous.

"I'm Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks." She introduces herself, then smirks and adds, "but don't call me Nymphadora." I smile at her in response.

We talk a bit more and find we are both going to the Order meeting. There is one difference between us, however. I'm a Member from the first war, and she has only just joined. We walk to the dining room together, and we strike up a rather pleasant conversation. About books. Apparently she is just an avid reader as I am...wow I didn't even know that was possible, I muse.

Seconds later, we enter, and I hold the door for her as we enter, out of chivalry. When she said thanks, I remember seeing something rather strange...was she...blushing? No, of course not, it is after all rather warm in here, I tell myself. I then shiver at the sudden draft.

I couldn't contemplate much longer, however, because the meeting started, putting all other thoughts out of my mind. When it was over, Tonks left immediately with Mad-Eye, and I had to wonder why I was so disappointed.

That night, as I tossed and turned in a spare room in Grimmauld Place, I fell asleep to the replaying of our earlier conversations, and as my eyelids drooped, the last thing I saw was her smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

NYMPHADORA

I was making my way down the hall when I tripped-no surprise there. But what was surprising was the that it wasn't just some random inanimate object, but a person. I rolled my eyes inwardly at myself, I mean, how much more of a klutz could I be? It was as if my luck couldn't get any worse. Boy, was I wrong. The man I had been secretly crushing on for three months was. Right. Beneath. Me.

I gulped, this was not going to go over well. I needed to get out of here, now, before I make any more of a fool of myself. Besides, he would never like someone like me. I mean, he's too perfect, and I'm just accident-prone me. It could never work out, I mean, I have been secretly watching him on Order missions, and besides today, I had never been more than a shadow to him. No, I swear I am not a stalker or anything. If you see a cute guy, wouldn't you want to observe more about him? So, without meaning to, I have joined the Order of the Pheonix, expecting a war, and instead developing a huge crush on some guy that doesn't even know I exist. Well, not until now anyway.

He's even more handsome up close, I think to myself. He has a rugged chin, and dreamy eyes, their welcoming brown irises dripping like chocolate straight into my soul, oh, I could get lost in his eyes...but wait. What are those scratches on the side of his cheek? Has he been hurt? Whoever hurt him, oh I will make them pay...I focus back on the fact that he is staring at me. I run my hand through my hair self-consciously, my damned hair turning pink as I do so. With it, I can feel a blush creeping up, to match my hair color. Ugh. Why me? I suddenly remember that I'm on top of him on the ground. I jump up, and almost would have been fine if only his leg hadn't been there...He jumps up agilely and catches me as I trip over my own foot.

"H hi...you must be..rremus...Lupin..?" I ask, and immediately wish to slap myself repeatedly. Why oh why would I say that, now he's going t think you're strange to know his name and ask how you...oh he's staring at me...

"Hi um yes I am..and you are?" He asks me and I stand there relieved that he didn't ask me how I know his name. I then realize he is still looking at me expectantly, to know my name. Gulp.

"I'm Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks," I start, then stupidly add the automatic line, "But don't call me Nymphadora." At this point I'm ready to cry, that's how frustrated I am with myself, but then Remus, he smiles at...me. I stupidly grin back, probably looking like a grinning freak in the process.

He then proceeds to escort me to the meeting hall, and we chat about everything. I was so excited that he finally noticed me... But of course it all started when I fell on top of him.

After the meeting, I decided I would walk out with Mad-Eye so I could talk to him about how I did in my first-ever Order Meeting. I mean, I tried as hard as physically possible not to stare at Remus , but well, you know...paying attention to a long pointlessly drawn-out meeting is rather hard to do to begin with, but with him in the room...let's just say it was practically impossible.

That night as I fell asleep in a spare bedroom in Grimmauld Place, I fell asleep peacefully, dreaming of being with Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

REMUS

I woke up feeling refreshed, which in itself wasn't bad, as a matter of fact rather a good thing, but it was quite strange. Especially because two nights from now is the full moon. I stretched my arms then quickly dressed. Peeking out my curtains, it wasn't even light out yet. I glance at my watch in the dim morning light, and see that it isn't even five yet. Sigh, another early morning. Yet despite the dreadful attitude that normally accompanied that thought, I am most certainly a morning person. After attempting to fix my matted hair, I decide to leave. It's not as if anyone else will be up yet anyway.

Tiptoeing downstairs, I remain quiet so I won't wake up those still asleep. I know that Sirius, Molly and the Weasleys, Moody, and I were staying, but I was unsure as to who else of the others were staying. After a brief glance in the kitchen, I decide to head to the study. The study had many books, and books were just what I needed to keep everything off of my mind.

So, in the silence of the house, I was startled to see another human up in the same room. I jumped, startled, and in doing so, hit the bookshelf behind under my breath as I massaged my shoulder to soothe the pain I just caused there, the other person flung themselves off the sofa the were on and whipped their wand at me violently. As they did so, they tripped on the chair leg and sailed forward for a face plant.

Instincts I didn't know I had suddenly kicked in, an as my body acted of its own accord, I lurched forward and caught the woman before she fell. As I did so, I looked down at her face, and immediately recognized it as the girl from yesterday, Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks. I felt myself blush, and was surprised when she glanced up at me and blushed in return. After an awkward moment, I realized that she was still in my arms, dipped low, and I immediately went to help her up and out of my arms.

Suddenly a soft chuckle emanated from the doorway, and there was Sirius, standing, leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed, smirking at the sight before him. Immediately we both went to jump out of each other's arms, when Sirius of course had to say something about the scene he saw.

"Hey cous, mate, well Moony you sure work awful fast. Just met her yesterday, and you've already got my cousin falling head over heels." He starts shaking his head disapprovingly, then smiles and adds, "I've sure taught you well."

Oi. I roll my eyes and feel the crimson color flood into my cheeks. Could he be any more embarrassing? Oh, of course he could...

"Now I'm sorry I interrupted, I didn't mean to cost anyone their snogging time, now. That would be unfortunate." He says this looking at her and I, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ello Padfoot, we erm weren't snogging," I start then he flashes me a look saying, hmm, yeah right, and I continue, "right, Nymphadora?"

I finish then want to smack myself, because though I've gotten off the hook for now, I've started a battle with Nym-no, Tonks, and I cringe at the thought. I already am on her bad side, and we just met yesterday, for God's sake! Now Sirius looks smug, as he knows of the storm that's raging in his cousin for me calling her that, and he knows it's not going to be pretty...

But then Tonks surprises us both by saying this, "Hello Sirius, and thanks Remus for helping me up. Yes my dear deranged cousin, Remus here was not holding me in his arms preparing to song me, but instead helping me up because I'm a total klutz." She says all this in one breath, explaining the whole situation in a decisive air. She then continues, "Remus here is nice andunlike you he can call me anything so hmmph! And, of course, Remus Lupin wouldn't want to snog me anyhow." She then stomps off fists clenched head down so she doesn't meet my eyes.

My thoughts were something like this, wait she doesn't know that I want to snog her, how badly I want to just hold her in my arms...wait where were these thoughts coming from? I shake my head decisively, there was NO way she could ever like me like that, and even if she did, she wouldn't when she found out about my furry little problem, the main reason why I haven't had a girl, much less a date, since 5th year. Besides, I am too old for her, and far too poor. No way I could ever deserve someone as perfect as her.

Sirius looks over at me and gives his signature smirk. "Remus, old buddy of mine, I know you fancy my cousin." At this accusation I must have looked pretty flabbergasted and denying, because he added, "and I know for a fact she likes you too."

He then spun on his heel and left me wondering three very important things.

1. Did I like Tonks like that, and was the feeling between us REALLY mutual?

2. Should I go run and help the peeved off Tonks now, or should I let her cool down a bit?

And, 3. What in the name of Merlin was Sirius Orion Black doing up this early on a Saturday?!


	4. Chapter 4

NYMPHADORA

The nerve! Sirius Orion Black, one of these days I will curse you into oblivion, right after i curse my damned feet for my clumsiness. We almost had a moment( gee thanks, feet, for making me trip) and of course he has to come and ruin it! Then again, it is Sirius, so should I really expect anything different? For some reason I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I bit my lip to bite them back. Then I let them fall, I mean, who's going to see me, I'm in a darker corner of one of the old staircases.

Suddenly I curse myself for saying anything, as I hear the sound of feet gently coming from above me, getting closer. Me, being the dumbass I am, looked up at whoever was there. Which, of course, was none other than Remus John Lupin. Just my luck. Hastily glance away, trying for him not to see my tears. But when he gives a start of surprise, I know he did. Bugger.

"Nym-Tonks, are you okay?" He seemed to wince at his own words, thinking they were very inadequate, seeing as I'm crying I a ball on an abandoned staircase, but I was flattered by his concern. Of course, I'm sure it was only because I'm his best friend's little cousin. I sigh.

"H-hi, Remus. Thanks for earlier, you know for catching me..." I trailed off, ridiculously thankful for the darkness to hide my blush.

"You're welcome. I couldn't very well let you fall, now could I? What kind of person would I be then?" He says this with a slight smile on his face, and though it was a rhetorical question,me being the stupid person I am, opened my mouth and said an answer that surprised me almost as much as Remus.

"Even if you didn't, Remus, I would still think you are a great person, you are kind, caring, gentle, quiet, everything I'm not." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I peered over at his reaction in the shadows. Was... That a blush?

A/N: Sorry, I know this was short, but still, please read and review..thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

REMUS

She turned her head away from me hastily, but not before I saw the tears running down her cheeks. It took all my willpower not to reach over and just wipe them away, cradling her in my arms...wait, what?!

Where were these thoughts coming from, again? Why did is beautiful woman make me so bloody confused? Before her, my life was painstakingly familiar and boring, just the way I like it. Wake up. Read, eat breakfast. Help with cleaning Grimmauld Place, or keeping the stir-crazy Sirius company. Take a walk. Eat lunch. Read a bit more and do some of the Order research. Eat supper, and go to bed. Of course, with Sirius and the Weasley twins in the same household, I might help a bit with a few pranks...

Now with her, I was so conflicted. Never before had I had this stupid sensation. That there was more to life than just the basic living necessities. Maybe, just maybe, I need love. Immediately, I shake my head. I might WANT love, but that doesn't mean I'm going to get it.

Focus. Tonks is crying in a corner, and what are you doing, oh standing ere like the awkward goof you are! Wow, even with her tears streaming down, she is far too gorgeous. Shaking my head I sit down next to her, the floor giving a slight creak.

"Nymph, you are a great person and whatever is bothering you is completely not your fault. Calm down, please, I can't stand to see you in tears..." I trail off, my voice cracking at the end, and despite my attempt to hide it, my emotion was being shown to her. Go figure, the one person who is the cause of most of my feelings is the only one I can't hide them from.

She looks up at me, her sapphire eyes glistening, with tears and a smile on her tear-stained face. "Thanks, Remus. I really appreciate that. And to be entirely honest, I'm not even sure why exactly I was crying in the first place."

I beam at her, happy I could make her smile, then realize I must look like a bloody idiot, so I stop my Chesire-cat grin and pretend to be nonchalant.

Suddenly Tonks jerks up, and pulls me up with her. On impulse she gives me a hug. I tense at first, and then it is all I can do not to melt into her embrace. Calm, Remus, she can feel your heartbeat...and she is pressed up very tightly... No, don't even think about that! As suddenly as she hugged me, she lets go, and spinning on her heel, giving me one last smile, and strutted out of the room.

Bloody women and their emotions. They confuse me with emotions, I mean, no one should feel the way I do about her... But not that I can help it. I sat there, lost in thought until a certain person came over. Oi, the git. Also known as Sirius.


End file.
